


Blind Faith

by AnnieSand16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angel Castiel, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Castiel Loves Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hell Flashbacks, Human Dean, Kissing, Loving Castiel, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Past Torture, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scared Dean, Smut, Tortured Dean, alistair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieSand16/pseuds/AnnieSand16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Dean would have been able to handle it. He would have been fine with the restraints and the gag, but when Cas started to blindfold him, fear suddenly struck him. He panicked. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean is terrified of loosing his sight thanks to Alistair's torture methods in Hell. With the help of Castiel, he wants to get over his fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very sorry that I suck at summaries! Also, this is my first attempt at any sort of porn, and I wrote most of it at one in the morning...

Dean would have been able to handle it. He would have been fine with the restraints and the gag. But when Cas started to blindfold him, fear suddenly struck him. He panicked. His entire body trembled as he shook his head and struggled to yell out the safe word.

Thank God Castiel had understood him.

Dean immediately felt soft hands undo the clasp behind his head as the gag was taken out and just as quickly the four cuffs clicked open and were thrown to the floor.

“Shh… Shh. It’s okay. It’s all right. Dean, what’s wrong? What did I do? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

It took Dean a minute to compose himself enough to where his voice wouldn’t crack. He pushed closer in towards Cas as the other man reached to the foot of the bed to pull a thick blanket over them.

Dean slowly calmed his erratic heart to a normal pace and took comfort in the soothing motions of Castiel’s hand stroking through his hair.

Cas’ eyes were wide with concern as Dean finally drew back to tell him why he had freaked out.

“Cas, it wasn’t you… I just, I just can’t,” he struggled to explain what he had felt.

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Cas breathed as he placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

“No! Don’t be. It’s just, I…” Dean didn’t want to admit that he had been terrified. He knew that Cas would never ever do anything to hurt him. He knew that the angel loved him, there was no doubt.

But it didn’t stop his irrational fear.

Memories of Hell poured through his mind.

When Alistair was feeling particularly nasty he would blindfold Dean or rip his eyes out of their sockets. At first, Dean had thought it would be a blessing. He wouldn’t have to see his flesh ripped apart, or see the bones protruding from muscles. And while that part was true, it wasn’t worth it.

Dean couldn’t see what was coming anymore. He didn’t see the demon prep to strike before the slash of leather burned his skin or the slice of a blade made crimson rivers pool on the floor. It made the pain so much worse. Not being able to steel himself for the torture made it the agony more intense. Alistair never had a set rhythm either, so each and every blow, slash, strike, or break of bone made Dean howl until blood filled his throat to the brim.

The gentle stroke of Castiel’s fingers over his cheek shot Dean back into reality. He hadn’t realized he had let a few tears escape.

“Cas,” he choked, “in Hell… Alistair, he took away my sight. It…it made it worse. So much worse. I--”

Understanding lit up Cas’ face as he pulled Dean into a warm embrace. “Oh. I see. Dean, if I would have known, I never would have tried that. I never want you to be scared.”

“I’m not scared of you, Cas!”

“No, but the thought of being without your sight at all obviously frightens you. I want to protect you, Dean, not be the cause of your fears.”

Dean felt awful. Now Cas thought he was the sole cause of Dean’s freak out. “Cas, I trust you. I do. And, I want to prove it.” He trembled and pulled back to look him in the eye. “You…We can try again.”

Castiel glanced at him wearily. “Dean, no. You don’t have to. Maybe someday, but not now.”

“Please, Cas. I want to do this. I need to learn that not everyone is going to hurt me, especially not the people I love. Please?”

Watery green met skeptical blue in a staring match that seemed to last for hours.

Castiel sighed. “If this is what you truly want, I will do it. But only if you agree to some terms first.”

“Depends… What are they?”

Cas kissed Dean tenderly on the lips. As they pulled apart, he rested their foreheads together. “First off, you will not be gagged. If you get frightened I want you to be able to say the safe word. Second, we aren't having penetrative sex tonight,” he put his finger on Dean’s lips as he began to protest, “No. If you want this, it’s going to be solely for the purpose of helping you get over your fear. And finally, I do not want to use the leg cuffs. Only the ones for your wrists. Are those fair terms?”

Dean loved Cas so much. He nodded and kissed the angel on the cheek. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Is red acceptable as a safe word? I feel like it would be more appropriate than Impala this time.”

“Yes,” Dean gasped as Cas kissed his neck gently. “Whatever you want.”

“And yellow as a medium?” he questioned. Cas needed to know if Dean was on the verge of having a breakdown.

“Yeah, Cas. It’s fine.”

He responded by kissing Dean softly. “Okay… Dean, are you ready?”

The younger man nodded and let out a small huff. “I think so.”

“Alright. I’m going to start by restraining your hands,” he murmured against Dean’s cheek. Castiel gently reached to his sides and lifted his hands slowly over his head. He then took the soft leather cuffs and attached them to Dean’s wrists and clipped the other ends to the headboard. He glanced down to Dean to ensure he was handling it well. The hunter’s face was calm and his eyes were slightly dilated. Partially from fear, partly from arousal.

Cas reached over and grabbed something off the floor. Dean’s body tensed up underneath him as he saw the blindfold.

It was just a simple, silk black mask with thin ribbon ties that would curl behind Dean’s head, but the thought that it would take away his sight made his breathing speed up.

“Dean. It’s not too late. We can stop,” Cas said as he soothingly ran his hand up and down Dean’s arm.

He shook his head. “No. I trust you, Cas. I need to do this.”

“Okay. Dean, I’m going to put the blindfold on you,” Cas said gently reaching to cradle Dean’s head in one hand. He paused for a moment before leaning down to kiss Dean. Their lips locked together, not demanding, not meant to arouse. Just an unspoken promise. A promise not to hurt Dean, a promise not to take things farther than he could handle.

Cas slowly placed the fabric over Dean’s eyes and suddenly his most important sense was taken from him.

Dean bit back a whimper. Flashes of knives and whips hit in his mind without warning and his own pitiful screams echoed through his head.

“Cas! Cas, I can’t! I-” Dean squirmed against his bonds. He couldn't feel Cas next to him anymore and the irrational fear that he had been abandoned crept into his mind. He swore the room’s temperature increased tenfold as invisible flames from his memories licked up his body. Just as he was struggling to find his safe word, gentle hands and words soothed his skin.

“Shhh. Dean, it’s alright,” Cas whispered calmly, stroking his shoulder with one hand and gently running through his light-brown hair with the other. “I love you. I will never, _never_ hurt you.” Dean let out a pitiful whimper of relief as he remembered that he was with Castiel, not in Hell.

This was Castiel. The love of his life, the only one in his existence that was worth something to him besides his family. Cas loved him. He protected Dean on a regular basis and always put the hunter’s needs before his own. This was just another way for him to show his love to Dean. He was going to help Dean overcome this fear.

“I’m going to touch your chest now.” Dean bit his lip and nodded. His sense of touch was heightened now, just as it had been in Hell… 

But this was different.

There was no pain. He only felt love and warmth pouring through the other man’s hands as they gradually made their way down Dean’s arms and across his chest. Castiel’s fingers kneaded a repetitive pattern onto his bare skin. _One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four._ Dean could feel every individual finger on both hands moving in unison across his pectorals, one right on his anti-possession tattoo. Castiel always kept both hands on his body. It was as though he realized that if he took them away it would cause Dean to think that he was preparing to strike him. The large hands circled his torso slowly and evenly, massaging the tense muscles. The entire time Cas continued to coo soft encouragement to Dean in an effort to keep the unbearable memories of Hell at bay.

“You’re doing so well, Dean,” he breathed. “I’m so proud of you. This is so difficult for you, but you can do it, baby.”

The visions in Dean’s mind warred back and forth between flashes of Alistair with an evil grin promising agony, and Castiel with a soft smile that only promised love.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Dean’s lips blazed and tingled beneath Castiel’s slightly chapped ones. Even though his thoughts still wandered on occasion, he could feel his body starting to react to the situation. His dick started hardening as the angel’s tongue licked at the seam of his mouth. Dean ever so slightly opened his lips to let Cas have the access he wanted. Castiel’s tongue wound around his and stroked the roof of his mouth insistently. Dean tugged helplessly at his cuffs, desperately wanting to touch Cas.

The hands on his chest started moving lower as Cas broke away from Dean gasping. “Dean, I’m going to touch your hips now. Are you still okay?”

Dean could barely get the words out. His arousal was almost painful at this point from the neglect. “Yeah. Cas, I- I need…”

Dean could practically see Castiel’s smile as the angel shifted to where he was sitting lower on Dean, just below the hunter’s hips.

“What do you need, Dean?” The hands on his hips never rolled, never pinched. They simply continued the gentle kneading pattern. _One, two, three, four._

The images of Alistair and his torture instruments were so faint now. All Dean could think about was how his boxers were now constricting him.

“Cas, I need…I want…God! Just touch me! Please!” he panted, squirming against his restraints and thrusting his hips upwards urgently searching for relieving friction.

Dean heard the angel chuckle softly as he gently massaged the knots out of the hunter’s hips, once in a while stroking down the length of his hipbone that protruded from the black fabric.

“But that’s what I’m doing, my dearest Dean,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss the skin across Dean’s abdomen.

Dean tensed momentarily from the unexpected wet lips, but relaxed as Cas pulled away and stroked the back of his neck. “It’s still me, Dean. Just me.”

They sat there for a couple minutes to let Dean relax a little more. Castiel’s hand was rubbing absolute miracles into the area where his neck connected to his shoulders, and Dean sighed happily at the loving touches.

After a while Castiel lightly dragged his hand back down to Dean’s hips and abs. “Dean, I’m going to kiss your chest,” the angel breathed, the hint of a question in his words. He was concerned, and wanted to make sure he warned Dean in advance where he was going to touch him so he wouldn't be startled again. Dean nodded once and immediately felt those perfect, loving lips place adoring kisses up and down his chest, collarbone, and shoulders.

Suddenly, when he felt a tiny nip at his jaw, Dean let out a moan. The bite had sent a shock wave of pleasure straight down to his dick. He squirmed a bit and pushed his hips into the mattress.

“Cas,” he mewled, “Cas, please touch me!” Dean blushed slightly at his own desperation. He tried his best not to beg even during sex, and the fact that he was this frantic for Castiel to simply touch him was embarrassing. But the adoring way Castiel was treating him with his lips and hands was slowly becoming unbearable. “Please, angel. I can’t stand it anymore! Please?”

A feather-light kiss touched Dean’s brow. “Are you sure?”

Dean didn't understand why Cas was hesitating. “Yes, damn it! I _need_ it, Cas!”

Even through the black silk blinding him he could see the smile and utter concentration on Castiel’s face.

“As you wish, my love.”

Dean hissed when cold air flowed over his body as Cas slowly tugged his boxers down his thighs. He felt the angel shift off of his legs to throw the fabric on the floor. The feeling of Cas’ plain white boxers on his legs was teasing in a way, but just as he was about to address this protest gentle fingers wrapped around the bottom of his length.

“Oh, Cas!” he gasped thrusting his hips upwards. The angel seemed to understand and slowly began to rub the velvety skin of the underside of Dean’s cock. His touch was firm enough not to be teasing, but not quite strong enough to make Dean tip over the edge.

“Dean, I want to use my mouth…” the question evident through the need and arousal in Cas’ voice.

“Fuck, yes! Do it!” he moaned. God, he must be a sight.

Those perfect lips smiled against his head, pressing a searing kiss to the sensitive area. Soon Dean felt them open as Castiel sucked down his entire length in one quick swallow. The lewd moan that fell from Dean’s lips caused Castiel to smile and hum around Dean. He bucked up in a frenzy.

“CAS!” he howled, desperately wishing that he could see the angel. He always looked so delicious with his thick pick lips stretched across Dean’s girth. Dean could just see those piercing blue eyes looking into his while his thick black hair sticks out in all directions. He groaned at the thought.

Castiel’s lips were enveloping him in an incredible wet heat. The angel slowly rocked his head up and down on Dean’s length as the hunter frantically pushed his hips upwards to meet him. The angel’s tongue twirled painfully slowly over and around the head of his cock and tiny kitten laps hit the ridge again and again.

Dean started feeling all of the signs that his release was hurtling towards him. The blinding white bliss on the edge of his mind, the painful throb of his balls pulling in towards his body, and the wracking breaths he took as he tried to hold out just a little longer tugged at the edges of his sanity.

But right before he was about to let go the wet heat was gone and Dean cried out in protest.

“I love you,” Castiel breathed on his cheek as those talented, nimble fingers wrapped back around his dick. The pairs’ lips sealed together again, two puzzle pieces slotted perfectly against each other.

The passion and love between them was overwhelming. Dean never would have thought that something that had started out so timidly out of a fear could have ended with such an amazing experience. The loss of sight, the amount of trust that Dean had to place in Castiel made them connect on a much higher emotional level than they usually did. Combined with the physical aspect, it was pure bliss.

The flawless kiss and those talented fingers working his tender flesh made Dean’s entire body tense as he let out a drawn out scream of ecstasy. Streams of white cum shot from him and slicked between the pair’s torsos. Cas pulled his lips away from Dean’s and let out his own cry, soiling the perfect, crisp white boxers.

After what seemed like an eternity Castiel gently pulled himself off of Dean to move his hands up the hunter’s sticky sides. One graceful hand cradled Dean’s head as the other swiftly pulled the strings holding the mask in place. Dean blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room as he smiled softly at Cas.

“Dean, I’m so proud of you!” he whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. It was just a peck this time, and Dean huffed when the angel pulled back. “Just a minute, just a minute,” he chuckled as he undid the cuffs on Dean’s wrists. He took both of them carefully and turned them over, inspecting them to make sure that they hadn’t been rubbed raw. When he was satisfied that Dean hadn’t been hurt, he lightly placed a kiss on each wrist as he lowered Dean’s arms.

Dean watched as Cas climbed off of him. He ducked into the other room with incredible speed considering the mind blowing orgasm he’d reached just a few minutes ago. He returned from the bathroom with a warm, wet washcloth. He gently rubbed it up and down Dean’s chest and stomach cleaning the sticky fluid from his body before taking the other side of the cloth, shucking his boxers, and cleaning himself.

As soon as he was done, he threw the washcloth on the floor and climbed on the bed to where he straddled Dean’s hips. His fingers gently lifted the hunter’s chin so their eyes could meet.

“Are you alright?” the angel murmured.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed pulling Cas forward to lay on top of him. They stayed there for a few minutes just letting their hands run up and down any skin they could find, lazily kissing as sleep tugged on the edges of Dean’s vision. “Thank you, baby. I needed that.”

Cas responded by rolling off of him to one side. He silently pressed his chest against Dean’s back and wrapped his arms around the hunter’s waist. Soft, lazy kisses peppered Dean’s shoulder blades and neck. “There is no need to thank me. I would do anything for you, my love.” Dean sighed and rolled his head back into the crook of Cas’ neck. The angel hummed in pleasure as he nuzzled Dean’s cheek. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Drowsy words slurred from Dean’s mouth as sleep overcame his exhausted body. “Love you too, Cas…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I absolutely live for comments and kudos!! <3


End file.
